BW050: Battle for the Underground!
Synopsis As the NImbasa City Subway fight continues, all of the Pokémons from the Pokemon Center, and others owned by Ash and co. are taken by Team Rocket in their own ghost train. Their plan was running perfectly as they set up more ghost train decoys around the inside of the Subway System and made their way above ground to Anville Town. Will they get them back with the help of Ingo and Emmet? Yes, with the help of Emmet's Pokemon partner Eelektross. And can Pikachu and Axew escape on their own with help from their Pokemon friends as they let them out of their Poke Balls? Yes, as soon as Dwebble use its secreted liquid to melt a hole in the door. Then, they can use every moves they could to disconnect Team Rocket's train couplings to separate them, and get up on the rooftop to get away. And why Pikachu looks super furious when he sees Meowth? Because Meowth betrayed Ash and the group by returning to Team Rocket and revealing that he was traveling with them for Team Rocket's plan. Plot Team Rocket has gone with the Pokemon. To make things worse, they have deployed the false trains, so there is little chance of the gang getting back their Pokemon. Still, the gang needs to find them, even if it needs to search the trains one by one. At the train, Pikachu tries to free itself, but the cage does not conduct electricity. He tries to get out, using Iron Tail on the door, but fails. Meanwhile, the gang spots a train, but it is a fake. Cilan tells them that some trains go to Enville Town, so Iris wonders how the trains got in the subway in the first place, so Cilan calls her a genius, as Team Rocket are going after the exit. Pikachu uses the electricits to bring a Pokemon. One of them is Snivy, so Snivy uses Vine Whip to call another. The next one is Excadrill, who uses Metal Claw to free them. So, the next step is to get out - Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but the door still stands. Axew uses Dragon Rage, but nothing happened. Excadrill uses Metal Claw, but with no effect. So, they think for a while and conclude they need Dwebble. Snivy calls Dwebble, who begins to spit some acid onb the door. Ash, Cilan and Iris run to the train, but the Subway Bosses Ingo and Emmet arrived on a cart powered by an Eelektross. So, Ash, Cilan and Iris get aboard. Dwebble has made a hole in the door. Mewoth goes to check and sees the hole. Pikachu is very angry at Meowth's betrayal and uses Thunderbolt, but Meowth closes the door. Meowth reports to Jessie and James what happened, so they tell him to do something. Snivy calls out Pansage. Pikachu, Snivy, Pansage and Axew use Dragon Rage, cutting themselves from the train. Meowth sees this and reports to Jessie and James, who go backwards. Fortunately enough, Snivy uses Bullet Seed to turn the tracks and lose Team Rocket for a while. Team Rocket go backwards and turn the tracks, so they go after the Pokemon. The gang is seen going out of the subway. Dr. Zager goes after the train, going to get it up. The Pokemon go to attack the helicopter, but it is too sturdy. So, Pansage, Axew and Sinvy use their moves to make the train go faster. The gang is near the train and see the helicopter going to lift the train. Ash, Cilan and Iris want to get on to save their Pokemon, but Emmet says it is dangerous. Ingo tells that it reminds him of them trying to save the underground, so Ingo sends Chandelure. Chandelure uses Psychic to send Ash, Iris and Cilan on the train. The gang reunites with their Pokemon, but Team Rocket and Dr. Zager still want to get them. Ash sends Roggenrola and Tepig. Tepig learns Flamethrower and uses it to move the train faster, along with Roggenrola who uses Flash Cannon. However, Dr. Zager is still going after them, so Snivy uses Leaf Storm to slow the helicopter down and Pikachu uses Electro Ball to destroy the helicopter's extension to lift the train. Team Rocket have not much choice, so they get their jet packs ready. Pikachu is still angry for Meowth's betrayal, but Ash tells him to cool down and thanks Meowth for such a good time, even if Meowth thinks he's a fool. Pikachu goes to use Thnderbolt, but the train is destroyed. Dr. Zager goes away, so everything should be in order. At Enville Town, Cilan is happy to see more trains there. Ash still has not forgotten his Gym battle, so Ingo and Emmet wish him luck in his battle against Elesa. Debuts Pokémon Debuts *Eelektross *Chandelure Trivia *This would be the third time when Pikachu is speaking to the other Pokemon in their own language even though there's no subtitles. *Who's that Pokemon?: Eelektross (US). Goofs *It would be impossible for Pikachu to use Electro Ball to let Ash's Snivy come out of her Poke Ball even though he's in cages. Trivia *Who's that Pokemon?: Eelektross (US). Gallery 10011.png|Is there anything that Cilan Isn't a Conessuer of? 100111.png 1001111.png Dwebble 101.png Oshawat 101.png Tepig 101.png Ash, Cilan and Iris levitated by Chandelure.jpg|Ash, Cilan and Iris levitated by Chandelure. Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket